Una única oportunidad
by Cris Snape
Summary: Amelia Bones asegura que una persona sensata sabe aprovechar las oportunidades que le ofrece la vida y Susan piensa seguir sus consejos ahora que Cormac McLaggen está solo. Para el Reto Temático de Marzo del foro Provocare Ravenclaw


**UNA ÚNICA OPORTUNIDAD**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el Reto Temático de Marzo 2.014 "Parejas al Azar" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"_

* * *

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy es mi gran oportunidad. Sabes bien que en las últimas semanas me he sentido bastante apenada ante el evidente interés que Cormac ha estado demostrando por Hermione Granger, pero después de lo ocurrido en la fiesta del profesor Slughorn vuelvo a recuperar la esperanza de conquistar a mi Príncipe Azul._

_Por lo visto, Granger dejó plantado al pobre Cormac en plena fiesta. No entiendo qué mosca le picó para ir con él si pensaba ignorarlo durante todo el tiempo, pero no me importa. Puede que Granger sea la que mejores notas saca de todo nuestro curso, pero es evidente que muy lista no es. ¿Quién en su sano juicio rechazaría a Cormac?_

_Ya te he hablado muchas veces sobre él. ¿Lo recuerdas? Seguro que sí. De hecho, puede que estés un poco cansado porque tal vez, y sólo tal vez, sea un poco monotemática últimamente. Pero, ¿qué quieres que haga? Sólo eres un montón de pergaminos con tapas bonitas y no tienes manera alguna de saber cómo es el amor. Sé que por más que yo te explique cómo me siento, jamás podrás experimentarlo. Desventajas de ser un objeto inanimado._

_A lo que iba. Antes de recurrir a ti, he hablado con Hannah sobre el tema. Y me ha dicho lo de siempre. Sí, ya sabes. Que sea valiente, que deje de suspirar en la distancia y le pida salir a Cormac. Supongo que Hannah tiene razón en todo, pero no me resulta nada fácil reunir el valor para hacerlo. Es que Cormac es tan guapo y tan valiente que seguro que no sabe que existo. Sí, mi cabello tiene un aspecto mucho más bonito que el de Granger, pero ella es muy inteligente y yo… Yo sólo soy Susan._

_Sé que si pudieras hablarme me dirías lo mismo que Hannah. Me conoces mejor que nadie y sabes perfectamente cuáles son mis virtudes y mis defectos. Reconozco que a veces me cuesta un poco enumerar las primeras, mientras que me regodeo en las segundas. Sé que Hannah quiere lo mejor para mí y por eso voy a hacerle caso._

_¿Qué puedo perder? ¿La ilusión y la dignidad? Puede, pero también es cierto que tengo mucho que ganar. Para empezar, hacerme novia con mi Príncipe Azul. Y si él me dice que no, siempre puedo confiar en que llegue alguien ideal para mí. De hecho, Hannah no ve con buenos ojos a Cormac y cree que es un poco prepotente y un ligoncete de mucho cuidado, pero está dispuesta a ayudarme. Como siempre, como sólo hacen las buenas amigas._

_Bueno, Diario. Voy a ello. Me pondré guapa e iré al encuentro de Cormac a la de ya. Deséame suerte._

_Volveré a escribirte muy pronto._

_Un beso._

* * *

Aunque había bastante trajín en los pasillos de Hogwarts ese sábado por la mañana, Cormac podía escuchar perfectamente cómo gruñía su orgullo herido. Lo que había pasado con Hermione en la fiesta de Slughorn le había hecho replantearse su relación con la chica. Ciertamente Granger nunca había parecido demasiado interesada en él, pero Cormac la creía inteligente. Después de todo, ¿qué chica en sus cabales podría rechazar las atenciones de un espécimen masculino de su categoría?

Creyó que había entrado en razón después de ir con él a la fiesta, pero por lo visto andaba metida en rollos raros. Y era de esperar, si se había hecho amiga de un tipo como Weasley. Entendía que fuera por ahí con Potter porque era el héroe del mundo mágico y tal pero, ¿Weasley? No era más que un pelirrojo aburrido y feúcho, sin ningún talento destacable y con muy poca conversación.

Estaba dispuesto a averiguar qué mosca le había picado a Granger. No pensaba dejar que las cosas quedaran así porque si había metido la pata en algo necesitaba saberlo para no cometer más errores parecidos en el futuro. Si algún día volvía a fijarse en alguna chica, no quería que saliera huyendo como Hermione.

Suponiendo que la chica estaría en la biblioteca, puesto que era su lugar favorito de la escuela, encaminó sus pasos hacia allá. Daba largas zancadas, pensando en lo que le diría a Granger en cuanto la tuviera delante, cuando una persona apareció frente a él. Era una chica de pelo rojo y ojos azules, rellenita y que llevaba el uniforme de Hufflepuff. Estaba en mitad del pasillo y Cormac pensaba esquivarla como si no existiera, pero ella le bloqueó el paso.

—Hola, Cormac.

—Hola.

Saludó con desgana, sin apenas mirarla, y le mosqueó un poco que ella no se quitara del medio.

—¿Me dejas pasar?

—Bueno, verás… —La chica se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a jugar con una de sus trenzas—. Me gustaría hablar contigo.

—Ahora no puedo. Tengo mucha prisa.

—Ya… Es que es importante.

Cormac comprendió que no se la iba a quitar de encima. Suspiró profundamente y puso los brazos en jarra. A veces, el destino ponía obstáculos en tu camino y no te quedaba más remedio que enfrentarte a ellos. O escucharlos, como era el caso.

—Dime.

—Verás, yo… Sé lo que ha pasado con Granger y lo siento.

—¡Vaya! Las noticias vuelan.

—Quería decirte que si necesitas cualquier cosa, yo… Yo estaré por aquí.

Cormac alzó una ceja. La chica estaba más roja que un tomate y no tardó en reconocer los síntomas. ¡Oh, sí! Esa Hufflepuff tenía el mismo mal que muchas otras alumnas de Hogwarts antes que ella: había caído bajo el influjo de su hechizo de amor. Y ciertamente seguía teniendo prisa, pero siempre era agradable sentirse admirado y querido por las féminas. Aunque la fémina en cuestión fuera una desconocida gorda y anodina.

—Muchas gracias, es bueno saberlo —Cormac compuso su mejor sonrisa de conquistador nato—. Tú eres…

—Susan Bones. Estoy en Hufflepuff.

—Sí, ya lo veo. Agradezco mucho tu apoyo, Susan, pero ahora tengo cosas que hacer. Quizá nos veamos más tarde.

—Sí, quizá.

—Adiós.

Cormac se fue. Si lo de Granger no salía bien, tenía un largo listado de chicas dispuestas a consolarle, aunque en realidad esperaba no tener que recurrir a Bones salvo que fuera absolutamente imprescindible. Pero eso ella no tenía por qué saberlo, por supuesto.

* * *

_Querido Diario:_

_Ya he hablado con Cormac y creo que ha salido bien. ¡Hasta me ha dicho que nos veríamos luego! ¿Puedes creerlo? Años sin que me diera ni los buenos días y ahora es posible que salgamos juntos. ¿No es maravilloso?_

_Mi tía Amelia siempre dice que hay que aprovechar las oportunidades que surgen en la vida y es lo que voy a hacer. Cormac sabe que existo, me ha hablado y tengo posibilidades con él. Sólo tengo que esperar y no desfallecer. ¡Y soy una Hufflepuff! ¡En Hufflepuff no desfallecemos nunca!_

_Ahora mismo estoy tan emocionada que no puedo escribir nada coherente. Nos escribiremos más adelante y te contaré cómo avanza nuestra relación. Al fin lo he conseguido, Diario. Ya tengo a mi Príncipe Azul._

_Un beso._

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
